Episode 2
LEGION Episode 2 Victoren: I have to fight you two!!!! Oh, god! I'm going to die! Alison (holding him so he stops freaking out): Calm down, I won't kill you. (She looks up at Inferno) Dad, you didn't say anything about fighting others. Inferno: Don't worry, no one will die during the last challenge. You are all on the team, this is just for your roles on the team. Alison: Does that make you feel better, Victoren? Victoren (nervous): Sure, why not. Let's get this thing started. All three go onto the field and wait for instructions. Inferno: First fight: Alison and Victoren. Victoren: Of course. Alison: Come on, let's do this. Alison and Victoren walk on the opposite sides of each other. Alison starts punching him, trying not to do too much damage. Victoren doesn't fight back. Alison: Come on, don't be afraid, give me your best shot. She continues to beat him down. REZ: Stop thinking about it, just fight. Victoren: You knew what I was thinking? (he then gets punched in the stomach) REZ: I know why you're not fighting back. Alison: Well, don't keep it to yourself. REZ: He doesn't want to fight you, because he likes you. Alison: You're going to let me win! (she gets angry and pulls out her machete and puts it to his throat.) You don't know me. If you don't fight back, I will kill you. Victoren: You've been so nice to me, I'd feel bad if I hurt you. Alison: Look, you're sweet, but this is a competition. Now, get up and show me what you're made of. Victoren gets up and punches Alison in the face. Alison: Now, make this a fight. The two start punching and kicking each other. Alison uses flame punch on Victoren, which makes him fall to the ground in pain. Victoren: Agh! Damn, that hurt. Alison: But you tried and that's what counts. (she helps him up) Now, you should put some ice on that wound. Victoren: Thank you, for everything. Alison: No problem, bud. Alison walks back out to the field where REZ is waiting. Almost instantly REZ rushes her using chidori, or a lightning ball. She blocks it with fire fist. The two clash for a few using their powers, then Alison pulls out her machete. REZ pulls out a knife and the two continue to clash. REZ makes the final hit by kicking Alison in the stomach, which knocks her to the ground. Inferno: Final match is over. REZ is the winner! Your roles will be made shortly. REZ helps Alison up. Victoren: That battle was amazing! You guys are awesome. I'm glad that you're the good guys. Alison: Thank you, Victoren. Victoren: You can call me Vic. REZ: Vic, you have to work on your fear of hurting people. Vic: I know, I'll work on that while I'm with you guys. Alison: We all did good. Let's make Inferno and Everest proud. REZ: Yes. Vic: Hoorah! The roles pop up on an overhead screen. REZ= Leader, Alison= 2nd in command, Vic= archer. REZ: So, I'm the leader, huh. Alison: It'll be an honor to be working under you sir. (she solutes REZ) REZ: At ease. Don't worry, I don't have much rules. Vic: You were the right choice, sir. Let's show them what we're made of. Inferno: REZ, you will lead the raid in Asia, good luck. Give us an update when you find something. REZ: I won't let you down, sir. Inferno: Good, and one more thing. Take care of my daughter. REZ: Will do, sir. Alright, you heard the man, let's get to the ship. To be continued...